Today's vehicle industry seeks diversity such as a technology of improving performance of a vehicle itself, a vehicle design technology, and a technology regarding devices in the vehicle. In addition, the vehicle involves risks due to the essential nature of the vehicle, and researches and developments are actively conducted in the technical field for safe driving in accordance with overall changes in social attitudes.
A number of technologies for quickly and accurately sensing a vehicle collision and protecting a vehicle passenger are proposed according to this paradigm, and most of the technologies sense a vehicle collision using a plurality of sensors embedded in the vehicle.
The sensors for sensing a vehicle collision include an acceleration sensor, a safing sensor, a front impact sensor (FIS), a side impact sensor (SIS), and the like of an airbag control unit (ACU). That is, according to the related art, there is a problem in that a number of types of sensors such as the aforementioned sensors are required to sense a vehicle collision.
When the number of sensors for sensing a collision of the vehicle is increased as described above, a wire harness in the vehicle becomes complicated. In addition, there is also a problem in that costs required to produce the vehicle are increased as the number of sensors is increased.